


It Will Pass

by demizorua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, but bf of the stars is on the case!, he wears his binder when he's not supposed to, it started out as something else but Here We Are, this is literally so sappy, warning for shuichi binding unsafely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demizorua/pseuds/demizorua
Summary: Shuichi knew he wasn't supposed to do it, but where's the harm in wearing his binder a little longer?Alternate title: Shuichi Doesn't Take Care Of Himself So Kaito Makes Him





	It Will Pass

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a few hours and went unbeta'd. i just got the idea and had to do something with it. sorry in advance for any errors.

“Hey, Shu!!!” Kaito yelled, waving to the boy from where he and Maki were waiting. Shuichi smiled and trotted over to their regular training spot.

“H-hey. Sorry I’m late, I lost track of time…” Shuichi mumbled, reaching to tug on his hat out of habit, settling for running his hand through his hair. He'd gotten too absorbed in a case he was working on, and ended up missing dinner. He didn't even have time to go back to his room to change, but he couldn't worry about that now.

“No problem bro! You still showed up!” Kaito said, punching the air excitedly. Shuichi couldn't help but smile at the astronaut-in-training’s antics, even as he heard a sigh from the girl beside him. Noticing Maki’s irritation, the group began their typical workout, with Shuichi and Maki doing sit-ups and Kaito supposedly keeping count.

Partway through the set, Shuichi felt his chest begin to constrict. His breathing became labored, and he began having trouble pulling himself up. Despite his growing discomfort, he continued to try to hide it, even as his labored breaths gave way to wheezing. Luckily, his friends noticed his discomfort before it could get much worse.

“Dammit, Shu, you’re wearing it again, aren't you!” Knowing he was caught, Shuichi simply flopped onto his back and wheezed weakly in response, ignoring his friend’s looks of disapproval.

“ _Do you want to **die**_ , Shuichi? Because you _will_ if you keep pulling this bullshit.” Shuichi knew it was bad to wear his binder so much, but he couldn't help it. He simply forgot to take it off, and it's not like is mattered that much anyways. Nobody would care if he broke a few ribs, right? It's not like he was important…

“Shuichi Saihara.” Shuichi was snapped out of his negative train of thought by the sound of Kaito’s voice. Kaito hardly ever used his full name, so the sudden seriousness startled him. Having gotten his attention, Kaito continued. “You can't keep doing this, man! You're gonna seriously hurt yourself one of these days!” Noticing Shuichi's blank expression, Kaito sighed. “I care about you, Shu. Maki Roll does too!” Maki huffed at this, but didn't object. “You gotta promise me you’ll take care of yourself.” Realizing that Kaito expected him to respond, Shuichi grunted noncommittally, closing his eyes again.

“Wh-!” Suddenly, Shuichi was lifted off of the ground, Kaito holding him bridal style. “K-Kaito!! What- what are you doing?!” Kaito didn't respond, instead just turning to Maki.

“Sorry, Maki Roll, I’m gonna hafta cut this training session short.” Maki hummed, standing up and brushing off the front of her skirt. After saying their goodbyes (with Shuichi too flustered to do anything but cling to Kaito’s shirt), Kaito took off in the direction of the dorm rooms. Shuichi’s mind was racing, overcome with confusion, but he couldn't collect his thoughts due his embarrassment at his proximity to Kaito.

Once they reached the dorms, Kaito stopped in front of Shuichi's room. Shifting Shuichi in his arms, he held out a hand, a silent request for Shuichi's key. Shuichi fumbled through his pockets, giving his key over to Kaito. Once they were inside, Kaito finally set Shuichi down.

“K-Kaito?” His friend’s face was uncharacteristically blank, giving Shuichi no clue into what he was thinking.

“Go… take off the binder, Shu.” Shuichi relaxed at the familiar nickname, entering the bathroom to change out of his school uniform. Once he was finished, he reentered the main room to find Kaito sitting on his bed. “...C’mere,” Kaito said, patting beside him. Once Shuichi sat down, he was quickly enveloped in a hug.

“H-huh?”

“Y’... y’can’t do that, man! How many times do I gotta tell ya?” Kaito pulled back, gripping Shuichi's shoulders. “How long?”

“P-pardon?”

“How long did you wear it today?” Oh. That.

“Um…” Shit. How long did he wear it today? “I-I must've gotten up at… about eight this morning? S-so… i-it’s n-nine pm now…”

“Dammit, Shu!” Shuichi flinched at the outburst, causing Kaito to take a less… passionate approach. “You’re gonna hurt yourself, man… I gotta protect you! And… I can't protect you if you keep hurtin’ yourself!” Shuichi looked down, ashamed he had inconvenienced Kaito like this. Kaito, who did nothing but encourage and help him. God, he’s so useless! He can't even be strong in front of Kaito… 

“Hey,” Shuichi blinked. He hadn't noticed Kaito was still talking. “It's alright, Shu, you don't gotta cry.” He was crying? He stammered out an apology. “You don't gotta apologize, man. You haven't done anything wrong. I just… I know this stuff’s important to you, Shu, but ya can't fuck up your body in the process!” Shuichi nodded.

“I-I won't… or, I’ll t-try…” Kaito grinned at him and ruffled his hair.

“Good, s’long as you try your best! I know you're havin' trouble now but… it'll get better, y'know? Just gotta stick it out 'till it does! 'Sides… I don't think ya hafta to worry about that stuff, with passing and whatnot… I…” Shuichi looked over. Was Kaito… blushing? “I… I think you’re… a pretty damn handsome dude, if that counts for anything…” What… did he say? 

“K-Kaito… I…” Shuichi could feel himself tearing up. Kaito looked worried, as if he wasn't sure if he was overstepping his boundaries or not. Before he could panic, however, Shuichi lunged forward and buried his head in Kaito’s chest. After a moment of hesitation, Kaito returned the hug. Not letting go of him, Shuichi mumbled something into Kaito's shirt.

“Eh? What'd you say, Shu?” Blushing furiously, Shuichi turned his head so his face was no longer hidden.

“I… I l-lo…ve y-you…” Shuichi said, nearly whispering. He squeezed his eyes shut and was about to let go of Kaito and apologize, but Kaito interrupted his train of thought.

“...Holy shit.” Shuichi looked up to see Kaito beaming, looking positively giddy. “Holy _shit_!!!” Shuichi giggled shyly.

“I-is that a good reaction…?”

“Hell yeah it is!!! Can you be my boyfriend?”

“Wh-what!?”

“I love you too, Shushu! I wanna go on dates with you and all that stuff!” Shuichi couldn't help but chuckle at his friend’s- no, his _boyfriend’s_ \- exuberance. Stifling a yawn, Shuichi curled up even closer to Kaito, who shifted slightly so they were more comfortable. Pressing a kiss to Shuichi's forehead- much to Shuichi’s embarrassment (but not discomfort)- he gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

The two stayed like that for a while, with Kaito lightly stroking Shuichi's hair. They didn’t say anything more, but they didn’t have to. As he lazily drifted off, Shuichi couldn't help the comfortable smile on his face as he rested, reveling in the safety and comfort he felt in that moment.


End file.
